pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Defiant Elements/Archive 5
__ Of The Day Hey, could you tell me how to make my own? I have the idea in mind, I just don't know how to make the template and such, thanks!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 23:42, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :I think the simplest thing to do is simply to go to one of the existing "__ of the Day"'s and adapt that code to your own purpose. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:43, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::How, sorry if im clueless...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 23:49, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::Create a new page called User:Victoryisyours/Template:Name of Template and copy-paste the text from here (just press edit and copy the text). Then, simply change the text to reflect whatever you want your "Of the Day" to be. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:52, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::I made it. Phobia's might be a weird thing to make a __of the day, but I find it quite interesting. It's on my user page if you want to see it.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 00:58, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :::::I saw it on Recent Changes, good job. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:59, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hehe, it took me a while because I had to delete, edit, and copy and paste so much. I even accidentally overdid the copy after i exited out and had to start all over. All well, its over xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 01:00, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Userbox -- Armond Warblade 07:58, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Build:A/R Deadly Beast Not mine, and I'm proud to say it. Could you check the votes on this? I smell sockpuppetry. LavaEdge324 05:04, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :Hah, I already removed 'em. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:06, 13 October 2007 (CEST) ::I noticed O_O LavaEdge324 05:06, 13 October 2007 (CEST) Userbox You might want this http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Firefoxandie.png for your firefox userbox. :D Lord Belar 04:35, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :Fixed the link for ya. Bit big, though... -- Armond Warblade 05:17, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::You can resize pictures, right? Ah well, I suck with pictures in wikicode. :D Lord Belar 05:19, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :::Added to the user box :). Thanks. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:55, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Voting Explanation I am confused. I did put a VERY thorough explanation on all the builds I posted last week, and the vote appears to have been removed. I reapplied it and it was taken down for not being a reason. And I do not understand why the other poster's was a reason ("this isn't WoW dude") and my very thorough explanation was not. --Ayanamij 00:23, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :Link? -Auron 00:36, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :Your vote consisted (from what I could tell) of no actual explanation, merely a discussion of someone else's vote. To answer your second (implied) question: "I do not understand why the other poster's was a reason ("this isn't WoW dude") and my very thorough explanation was not," we expect author's to give a more in-depth reason than a regular user. If a user doesn't like a build, the reason doesn't much matter. On the other hand, we assume that an author likes his build and thinks it works well, and thus, we expect an actual, factual reason from the author. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:39, 17 October 2007 (CEST) Build:Rt/P Spear of Remedy Please explain why this is trash. Please explain why this build didn't actually win 52 old-system gladiator points by itself. If you can explain why I'm wrong, I'm quite willing to listen. - 68.97.132.83 00:49, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :Sorry, I don't accept rationalizations of RA builds based on how many Glad Points they can win. I've won numerous (new-system) Glad Points using everything from Echo Mender, Echo Flare Spammer, Healing Signet-Frenzy UA builds, etc. Quite literally, anything will work in RA, it's a question of what works particularly well, and builds which try to heal and damage, and do both badly do not fit the bill. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:55, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::Here's the point, healing effectively is a full time job. Either you'll spend your time spamming your heals and heal comparatively well for the build, but not compared to a healing build, or, you'll damage comparatively well for the build, but not compared to a damage build, or, you'll try to spam both, and do neither effectively. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:59, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::Probably cos there are better builds (would have won you even more points), when 4 people vote 0 it's usually for a reason. However four 0s in a row is suspicious.... I leave this open for conspiracy theorists. Sir On The Edge 00:56, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::So you've won 52 times...thanks to your WHOLE team. and oh my god stop editing when I'm editing pls thats the 2nd time already now >.< ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 00:58, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::And yet nearly every time I swap over to this build from something else, I get a glad point. It's just as easy as it was back in the old system. Would you buy a consecutive period of 25 wins with this build? What about in addition to 23? What about with 21? What about 20? 18? 17 consecutive wins in two different RA runs? A dozen or so more between 12 and 17? What must it take to convince you that a build isn't trash? I've won against a few entire (stupid) teams by myself with this build. Several 2 versus 4. Numerous times with 3 versus 4. I'm not some new guy at this game, even if I may be posting anonymously here, I'm not [http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Evil_Grevenelsewhere]. You won't run it, for fear of proving yourself wrong, will you? - 68.97.132.83 01:29, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Your problem seems to be that you think it takes a decent build to win in RA. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:32, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::I've had win streaks well over 20 wins long with Echo Menders. Need I say more? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:33, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::And I find that quite hard to believe. I've played rather numerous crazy builds over the years, and certainly haven't gotten to 20 wins starting in RA with just anything. You say it tries to heal and do damage simultaneously - this isn't really the case at all. Life stealing is damage. This build prolongs the survival of teammates while damaging opponents in various ways. Yet I've beaten plenty a team with a Monk or Ritualist while my own team lacks. Most all of the builds you have listed in Good and Great have fallen easily to this build. I can think of a single warrior primary who has ever killed this build without three other players supporting that effort. Assassins occasionally kill this build, though usually they kill themselves due to Vengeful Weapon/Weapon of Remedy spam. Don't ignore this with some preconception of quality. - 68.97.132.83 01:38, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::I once did a run of 23 wins with a Grenth's Grasp sin while I forgot to carry cold daggers, so I was hardly of any use tho. But still 23 wins... ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 01:41, 21 October 2007 (CEST) forgot to sign >_> :::::::::(Edit conflict) That's because 90% of the people in RA have no idea how to use their builds. It isn't the build that matters so much as whether or not you know how to play GW. Oh, and flawless with frenzy healsig = GG -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 01:41, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Hey man I just forgot to carry the cold daggers :P or weren't you talking to me? :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 01:43, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::I was talking to the anon. That's why I said 'edit conflict' and had it on the same indentation as yours. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 01:44, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::With an Echo Mender, my record is 24 consecutive, and that's without another Monk. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:44, 21 October 2007 (CEST) And your Grenth's Grasp assassin wouldn't stand a chance against this build, cold daggers or not. No really, it wouldn't, they've tried. And it's rated "great." I'd say forgetting cold daggers just shows how strong Impale actually is. - 68.97.132.83 01:49, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :You say that GG assassin loses to your Rt/P? I find that unlikely, and would be willing to start playing GW again to test this. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:52, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::Not to mention you are slightly bias due to you making the build yourself, never think of that? If your build is rely good it would work well in TA too, does it? No? oh.... Sir On The Edge 01:53, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::It defeats Grenth's Grasp due to Weapon of Remedy's reactive condition removal. I don't play TA due to time constraints, but with an actual healer to team with, the damage output is better as you don't have to cast Mend Body and Soul or Life as frequently, or you could sub in a skill or two for Life/Mend Body and Soul. I've beaten many TA teams with the build (25 consecutive = 15 consecutive in TA arenas + 10 RA), even as the only 'healer' among the team when continuing on from RA. Way to answer for me, though, eh? - 68.97.132.83 01:59, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Uhm, crippling will be applied every hit? and you have no time to heal when you're KD... ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 02:00, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Weapon of Remedy is up, hit occurs, crippling is applied, Weapon of Remedy triggers, crippling is removed, life is stolen, no knockdown triggers, your chain is messed up and you die.- 68.97.132.83 02:03, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::But... this is a spear rit. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:09, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::to continue....tramping ox hits, reapply cripple, cause KD....your point? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 02:11, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::That will keep him quiet...----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 02:15, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Rapta! Yeah, editing it a second time for no reason is sure to create edit conflicts. Anyway, this scenario was a Trampling Ox hit. You don't understand the skill interaction here. You hit, this applies crippling. This then triggers Vengeful Weapon/Weapon of Remedy. Weapon of Remedy, if up when struck by Trampling Ox, removes the crippling before Trampling Ox effects actually occur, as I recall. HIT->APPLY CRIPPLE->TRIGGER WEAPON SPELL->REMOVE CRIPPLE WITH WEAPON OF REMEDY->STEAL LIFE->DAMAGE FROM TRAMPLING OX->NO KNOCKDOWN IF CRIPPLE IS NO LONGER THERE. - 02:17, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Trampling Ox hits TWO times! I repeat TWO times, so there will be a KD....your point? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 02:19, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::(edit) ok he's quiet now ;) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 02:29, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::I will concede this point. I just fought a GG assassin basically one on one in RA, with only 5 energy starting off his attack on me, I was knocked down, yet still managed to get him to 5% health before he ended up killing me (energy is the weakness, of course). - 68.97.132.83 02:50, 21 October 2007 (CEST) What a coincidence you fought a GG in 1 on 1, and that you only had 5e...how would take down his health to 5% while you were only able to cast a weapon spell before he could KD you. Or your talking sh*t to make your build sound so great or his health was low, explain ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 02:56, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :Sorry if I sound rude btw ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 02:59, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::Are you sure this isn't one of those people who was arguing that mending was a good skill on GW when proph came out? Lord Belar 03:00, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::Probably ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 03:01, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::I do believe that shut him up. Also, I think I'll go check his contribs on GW to confirm my guess about mending. :) Lord Belar 03:06, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::lol ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 03:07, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::lol. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:07, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Because he wasn't able to kill me before I regained enough energy for another spell (or was it two more? I don't remember now), and I had my adrenal skills charged when he turned after me. By the way, oh look another 10 consecutive wins. First time I tried it again. Fancy that. And you resort to childish attacks, rather than bothering to fire up GW and get 10 consecutive wins easy enough with this build. Jesus forgive me for trying to add to this community, now I remember why I left GuildWiki. You've wasted more time arguing that the build is trash without playing it than you could have by playing it and judging its merits there. - 68.97.132.83 03:09, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::We aren't wasting time, we're trying to help correct misguided beliefs on RA. I got 27 wins on my mes with only frenzy on my bar, 105hp and just a spear equipped. RA wins mean nothing. Lord Belar 03:13, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::What Belar said and....oh btw the unknown user is talking bullshit :O ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 03:15, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :Reset the damn indent already. And DE, archive please, it's getting huge again. :P -- Armond Warblade 03:17, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::Nooooo! I wanted to go that there would only be 1 letter per line :( oh well, need more talking again :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 03:19, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::But overly large indents are fun. :( Lord Belar 03:24, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Nvm, I can fix it! Lord Belar 03:24, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Spam! ::::::Spam! :::::::Spam! ::::::::Etc! :::::::::Lord Belar 03:24, 21 October 2007 (CEST) Guys, stop insulting the anon, you're getting pretty close to NPA. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:25, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :I'm not insulting, I'm just trying to make my point ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 03:27, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::What insults? Lord Belar 03:28, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::Calling him bad at the game, for example. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:29, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::I didn't call him bad at the game, I was just trying to point out that this build cannot stand out against a GG sin that's all ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 03:30, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::(EC)No one ever said he was bad, we just pointed out that his build was on par with an echo mender in terms of achievements in RA. Lord Belar 03:32, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3ADefiant_Elements&diff=285527&oldid=285526 http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Defiant_Elements&diff=next&oldid=285527 --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:37, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hmm yeah I might have been rude, I apologize for that ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 03:40, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Cut the shit. We're not elitist. Don't violate NPA and you don't get banned. No need to scare away another contributor to the site. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:40, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Wasn't trying to be elitist, was trying to explain why the build was unfavored, and got exasperated when they refused to admit that they might be wrong about their build. Lord Belar 03:44, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::I was trying to make my point about the Trampling Ox, then he kept saying that the build was good cause he had 10 wins. And then it went wrong cause i was kinda thinking: just accept that the build isn't good. That's all ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 03:47, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ignoring the trolls works. If you have a troll on your hands, ignore what he says! Winrar! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:57, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::/cheer, anyhow...I'm gonna go to bed >_> just noticed it is 4AM alrdy >_> goodnight all ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 04:06, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::(EC)But..but..What about ? Lord Belar 04:11, 21 October 2007 (CEST) Open letter QQing Here's your letter right here: :"Dear Mr. Shepard: Izzy(Isaiah Cartwright) fails horribly at his job(skill balancing for Guild Wars). Gaile Gray fails horribly at her job(community relations). Arena.Net as a whole goes out of their way to ruin Guild Wars. The first two problems can be easily remedied by firing Izzy and Gaile and hiring Ensign or another knowledgeable player for skill balancing and hiring someone who has at least a basic understanding of Guild Wars and who will not suddenly snap and say that she is going to stop interacting with the community to replace Gaile Gray. The third problem would require for Arena.Net as a whole to start actually caring about what the players think of the game." Is good, yes? That was a joke. Now for seriousness: it would probably be important to stress the financial consequences that have resulted from Anet's incompetence and will continue to result if Anet doesn't improve. Some description of the problems with Anet's handling of GW and how to fix those problems and prevent future problems should be included. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 09:33, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :Hire Ensign srsly. -- Armond Warblade 06:29, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::Impossible to hire ensign. He is eligible to help the developers though. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:34, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::Which btw, he does. Unfortunately he is ignored to some extent. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:34, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Why impossible? Ok, I can see that he wouldn't take the job due to his personal life, but what's stopping anet offering him the position? -- Armond Warblade 06:40, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Because then iQ would no longer exist. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:45, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Technically he could just leave it and *then* take the job. But it's not like you see iQ on the ladder lately, or am I missing something? -- Armond Warblade 06:47, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::iQ is the ladder. Also, they smurf constantly in their unrated guilds, so you wouldn't see them anyway. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:41, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::And he can't drop from iQ because... -- Armond Warblade 08:48, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Did you seriously just ask that? Co-leader of iQ > Game Balance Dev. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 12:06, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Employees of ArenaNet and their close friends/family cannot compete in tournaments; any iQ smurf with Ensign in it could not win any prizes if he was an employee. -Auron 13:43, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :I realize that. I'm saying that I'd rather have Ensign working on game balance than winning tournaments, if it's ok with him, at least for the short term. After balance stops being wtfpwned, fine, iQ can come first. -- Armond Warblade 17:19, 15 October 2007 (CEST) your response The Build:A/D CS Scythe Assassin was deleted when a new CS Scythe build was introduced as per PvX:WELL. *Defiant Elements* +talk 00:35, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :Which is not anywhere near as good. It should have been considered which is the superior build rather than which is the newer. Sir On The Edge 00:39, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::Erm... do you know which other CS build I was referring to? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:42, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::The only other one up at the moment Build:A/D Critical Scythe Assassin. Sir On The Edge 00:43, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Yeah, that's the superior build. Spammable DW in PvE is incredibly potent, much more effective than the slightly higher crit rate. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:46, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::I highly disagree, Critical Defenses and Mystic Regeneration are key to making this a good build. Sure swap Way of The Assassin out but that was not the key skill here. I am saying the old one should have been amended not changed in such a massive way Sir On The Edge 00:52, 21 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::I've played around with CS Assassins, and with the high armor, you really shouldn't need all that much additional defense, but as the variant says, if you really do, feel free to add those skills. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:56, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::The current one would make you greatly get rid of your Critical Damage for a boost in defense. This is the one I propose is made the default setup: prof=A/D critic=12+3+1 scythe=11 earth prayers=3StrikeAttackof the MasterEyeof Holy MightDefensesAgilityRegeneration Dunno how the new wiki tables work, tried to make a small one it failed. Please try it out and tell me if I'm speeking bull****, I don't see any way the build could be better, I know it's simmilar but it's so much better it should be the default one (or I'm just crazy). Sir On The Edge 01:17, 21 October 2007 (CEST)